Prologue
390520.jpg 2007 the world began to have drastic shifts in the atmosphere and climate change. Earth subtly began to whisper it’s downfall yet no one would listen to the few who shouted what they discovered; no one cared for it was still ‘okay’ in their eyes.    2010 showcased an alarming global warming alteration. Within the tropical islands, Humans continued to mercilessly rid the world of various trees.    2015 was enough to send a few in a hushed curiosity, but not enough panic. NASA had proclaimed that California only had one year left of water supply. Millions of people were at risk.    2018 crushed lives. Various individuals were falling into poverty and dying of dehydration. People were becoming more cruel and selfish with their intake, others trying to steal whatever they could to survive. Slowly the world was starting to drift deeper and deeper into a rabbit hole that no one could climb out of.    2023 admitted to war. The United States of America were devastated by their drought and loss of edible substance. Grass was depleting, trees becoming scarce. The state proclaimed the most powerful was now the most weak, but they tried to push onto other lands, demanding all they had to share or keep.    2024 crushed the lives by millions. Nuclear war proceeded. An entire state once glorious and thrived throughout the world as its own King was nothing but decaying matter slaughtered by radiation waves. Population of former 318.9 million was reduced by more than 40%. America was dead, Mexico had a loss of 26% and Canada drastically starved for safety.   2027 led to the outbreak. Trying to counter the radiation for those infected, Quarter Three had been in the make. It’s production and distribution would only lead to a more chaotic ending; one that had never foreseen coming. As if it had branched off of the Rabies virus, Quarter Three ended up only creating rabid, wild beasts that once held humanity. Nothing but rage and aggression passed throughout their core; starving to annihilate anything in their path. They felt no emotion nor fear therefore elimination was troubling, even in numbers, due to their persistence in advancement to destroy.    Halfway through 2027, leading into 2028, Europe came together with those of Canada and established a concept of a barrier. Once 2030 came, all of the United States became blocked off by a massive wall with a height of 568 feet. It’s length carried out all around; restricting those within to pass without permission and authority granted by those across the ocean. The Wall was their answer to keeping the chaos inside and eliminating from stretching outwards. Their answer to keeping the polluted away from the clean. Anyone who managed to survive inside The Wall were told the following: Fend for yourself. They were abandoned. ''   Life throughout the years carried on in such a manner until governments caved inwards and Monarchies returned to reign. Former, very successful leaders were granted the title of King and their family would carry out in history as royals. Within Europe seven powerful kingdoms developed, Canada had themselves three, and those within the islands became their own solid, smaller kingdoms. Technology began to advance all the more. Clones could be created, individuals could purchase mechanical limbs if they had the devastation of losing their own, or if they simply wished to replace their own parts with far more advanced pieces.'' ''  Europe retitled themselves Heaven and America became The Grey Zone. People within The Grey Zone were entirely pushed into the back of their minds; every presumed dead or destructive. It was not until 2132 that curiosity peaked once activity had been sighted. Heaven came together and brought troops, some from various kingdoms, and allowed entry over and across The Wall with highly advanced armour and weaponry. Curious, an individual had been thrown in to see if the radiation had surpassed, only to end up with skin boiling off of their flesh and dying a gruesome death. For those of Heaven, no one could survive the location without coverage. As troops advanced inwards, their discovery was astounding.  ''  People were living. There were crushed, tattered cities made ‘renewed’ in their own manner, and their own technology had been forged. All of their knowledge could be made to establish the grounds were simply dirt and sand; around Alabama, Louisiana and Mississippi seemed to hold the most grass and proper ‘nourishment’. ''  More inwards, towards New York City, troops began to go missing and return with Quarter Three. Disturbing, mutated humans emerged along with animals, their heads sometimes tearing open to reveal a grotesque creature that could tear limbs like paper. Some held the parasite, some held extra limbs, some developed extra strength and others extra speed. The radiation and virus came together, having birthed something only to be seen in the past as entertainment value within video games and horror flicks.  ''  Cannibals riddled the deserts, insanity thrived, gangs survived and were known to be ‘the government’ by claiming territories and killing those whom tried to steal it. It was survival of the fittest and only the strongest could prevail. Blood was always paid in blood. ''  The Grey Zone had normal civilians though. California area held the highest market and jobs to breathe, and throughout all could be seen various villages and towns. Some more far out and secluded, while others more in an hour walking distance. Trying to take control of the situation, Heaven set up base around Florida, and from those within they discovered names had been brought to birth for the locations; new titles.  ''  Sector A, B, C and D. A held the market, B held the oil and manufacturing for weapons, and C became the home base for Heaven troops. A mass attack swept through those of military officials from residents of The Grey Zone. Gangs and cannibal tribes breaking through them and stealing all they had; leaving them to die and rot. Their gear only provided more strength to them. Finally a fence had been made and enough troops brought to try and set up camp; underground living in order for them to breathe without masks, but above ground most needed to be covered. ''  2160 a new drug came onto the market: Drasin-12. Manufactured in Heaven, the product was supposed to be given to those of the military to make them stronger, quicker and far more superior. A created of almost ‘super humans’. Agility, reflexes and strength were x2 more powerful as the effects also seemed to alter hair color to abnormal tones, eyes could either be a new vibrant hue within the spectrum or would appear when high levels of endorphins or adrenaline entered their system.'' ''  As it was mostly forged in Heaven, soon it was brought into the base within The Grey Zone and placed in the underground facility. A particular group, ruthless and known throughout G.Z. as The Pitt, heard news and quickly went to enforce scavenging. Some managed to collect the drug, but only a few, and the black market was made large in profit to own.'' ''  Heaven became curious though with those within The Grey Zone. Collecting someone whom did not have the virus, but seemed to have immunity from radiation, Heaven used them as a lab experiment and recognised that their blood could give them immunity. Only a small amount would give them about 3 minutes without coverage -that was obviously not enough.'' ''  Thus, Leon was forged. A tournament that scorched all throughout Sector D and ended at Rocks, once known as Rhode Island. Participants would have a tracker placed into their lower neck so they could be monitored and not escape once entering -you had to battle to the end. If you tried to run it would detonate and you would become a headless corpse.  ''  The prize was entry to Heaven. A place that only seemed like a fantasy to those within The Wall.    The succession rate was large and Heaven altered it, placing surveillance and cameras in order to watch the growth. They made profit from bets people would make, and even those within The Grey Zone would watch from their homes and do the same. It flourished as a game. A death race where all weapons were permitted and no rules applied, as all you had to do was survive but only four people would be allowed entry. Only four could win. ''  Not only would the chaos become with the challengers, worrying about your opponents slaughtering you, within the race those participating have to be cautious about what is on the road itself.'' ''  Acid storms, cannibals, mutants and getting the virus themselves. Even if you won you were not promised for a screening test would have to ensue, establishing if you were clean.  ''  The year is now 2505 and this is what the world is of today.    Cannibals. Gangs. Mutants. Savages. Monarchies. Betrayal. Mechanical and Cybernetic limbs. Clones. Cyborgs.    Welcome to Earth. Welcome to survival of the fittest. Category:Information Category:The Compass Category:Saga